The Cryptologists Message
by Fullmoon23
Summary: No one though it was possible. The one chance they got...was the ONLY one....they'll EVER have.Follow Shawn Beckam as he travels all over the world...escaping all governments....and finding that even the most trusted of people are not what they seem....


I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that this story, characters, plot, etc…..come from me and me only. If there is any resemblance to any work, my sincerest apologies. No money was made for this writing piece. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY…..

Chapter 1

_Choices……._

_Scientists have a theory that the choices we make everyday affect the outcome of our existence. Apple juice or orange juice? Does it matter? Can it really be life altering that one chooses the Apple juice instead of the Orange? Many would come and say that it is preposterous to even think that such a ridiculous question would be even asked. Have people really have no time in their hands else to think about such things? Is there a point to this anyway? _

_Well….._

_The answer is…yes absolutely. I myself had never even…well…thought about it…until now that is. As I sit here in this dark cell, reminiscing over what has happened to me, I realize that even now…fate it seems…always has a trick up her sleeve. _

_And that is another thing; there are those who believe that life is already planned out for them…like a deck of cards. Cards waiting to be played at the right time or the right place. Philosophers who answer questions with questions. Mathematicians who seem incapable to answer anything unless it revolves around a number. _

_Well….._

_I never seemed to have the time to think about this. But it's funny you know? How much can one person learn…when their time….is slowly ticking…faster?_

_Hello._

_My name is Dr. Diego Wolfvillage. I have a degree in cryptology…and if you are hearing this, than I am most likely dead._

"How long ago did we get this!"

General Scott Henderson stared wide eyed at the video footage he just saw. He was a rough built, no nonsense man in his early sixties. His short white hair in crew cut revealed a worn scalp but hid the intelligence of perhaps hundreds of men.

Henderson took a tissue and ran it over his worn forehead. He had been on this case for weeks with no leads up until now. He had sent a squad of highly trained Navy SEAL's to accompany Wolfvillage. He had been certain that this was it. He had spent every single dime the United States Military was willing to pay for this one mission. A mission to uncover one of the deadliest terrorist cells in the world located in Cairo Egypt. Instead, he receives word that all of his men had disappeared, and his source to the site leaving video footage sent to the air craft carrier, the USS Battleship.

"WELL?" Henderson demanded. He was looking at four fellow officers staring at him with disbelief and contained terror.

"Well what sir?" Shawn Beckam, a twenty three year old graduate fresh from the Naval Academy, looked at his superior officer with controlled cool. He was trained to be fine in times of distress. He just never expected it to happen so quickly.

The General turned to him.

"What in the HELL do you mean what?" he spat. The other three beside Beckam flinched. Beckam met his general's stare with defiance. "Sir," he began.

"No…don't you…_sir_…me," growled Henderson. "How long ago did you receive this tape?"

"We got it this morning..._sir_," Beckam responded. "There is something peculiar about it though sir. Perhaps if you let me explain…"

"LET YOU EXPLAIN!" roared Henderson. His voice lowered dramatically, sending chills on the nape of Shawn Beckam's neck. "I have five men who are missing, probably dead, and of the nation's top Cryptologists missing with them. I spent a damn whole lot of money on this operation, which you were in charge of by the way, and now you want to sit and explain it to me? Please, Beckam, please explain to me why we just lost information about the worlds most dangerous terrorist cell and what you have to say as commander of this operation?"

Beckam stared at the general. He took a deep breath and said, "Sir, when we received the tape this morning we also received Logan's report of the area."

The general's impatient eyes shot up.

"Well?" he said.

"It appears that by the time our unit got to the site…all the terrorists were already dead."


End file.
